


gold in my pocket

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Driving, Fall Foliage, M/M, POV Second Person, scenic route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Snapshots of a relationship driving a scenic route.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	gold in my pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all. This is what happens when I'm feeling self-indulgent and a tad overwhelmed. This is all I've got today, lovelies. The prompt is "driving the scenic route." Enjoy! xo peach

You point me to the passenger seat, and I ride shotgun while Weasley complains from the backseat.

Outside the leaves are changing, that shift from verdant summer to golden amber.

You drop off Ron first and take the long way round, driving past my street and through the park, one hand draped on the steering wheel, one resting on the gearshift.

All I see when I close my eyes and evade sleep is that antler tattoo on the inside of your wrist.

* * *

You allow me to command aux, and Ginny and Pansy sing loudly, their breath fogging the back window.

The trees arch above, a golden ceiling dropping leaves onto the road to be kicked up by the tires.

You let the girls off at Pansy’s flat and skirt past my neighborhood to the quarry, releasing the gas pedal and letting the car coast down the hill to see if physics will carry it to the top of the next.

All I feel is the weight of your hand on my thigh, thumb caressing my knee as the car rolls over the peak.

* * *

The dreamcatcher that hangs from your rear-view sways as the car hugs the curves, a pendulum waving to the forest of red and purple and orange. 

You’re wearing my beanie, dark hair curling your ears and your nape, your hand resting on my thigh where it belongs.

A deer steps onto the road, a fine 8-point buck, and you roll to a stop.

I lean over the center console and nuzzle your neck, smiling against your warm skin as you laugh and lift your shoulder against the tickle.

Your kiss tastes like leather and spice and happiness.

Like gold in my pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
